Kataang Week 2019
by SangatsuRose
Summary: KW 2019!
1. Storm and Thunder

**_Day 1: Storm & Thunder_**

**_This drabble is really short, sorry!_**

* * *

Aang sighed for what seemed like the millionth time that day. He rolled over onto his side, picking absentmindedly at his nails.

"Come on, sweetie, don't be so down," a gentle voice came from around the corner, where Katara appeared. She held her hands behind her back, giving him a soft smile.

Aang let out a groan. "I'm just so _bored. _And annoyed that this stupid rain ruined our plans for today." Aang had proposed a few days ago that they should go out over to the island in the bay for a nice picnic, just the two of them (well - technically four, including Appa and Momo). The couple had spent the entire night before preparing all kinds of foods and treats for their lunch, only to wake up this morning to a thunderstorm.

Which was still going on, well past noon.

A sudden loud clap of thunder caused the two of them to jump, and Aang sat up, pursing his lips. Even after four years of being out of the iceberg - and 104 years since he had been caught in that storm that put him in the iceberg - storms still gave him a bit of anxiety. Katara picked up on this, and suddenly turned on her heel, back towards the kitchen. She returned seconds later, their large picnic basket in hand. "Come on," she said. "We can still have our picnic."

"A picnic indoors, that's a first," the airbender joked, smiling when his girlfriend came to sit down next to him. "Oh, stop being so grumpy," Katara mumbled as she kissed his cheek.

"I know. I'm sorry. I'll stop now."

The two spread out their containers of food all over the floor between them. They happily dug into their food, and it was then that Aang realized just how hungry he was.

When they had finished, Aang sighed happily, patting his stomach. "Well, that was delicious. But, I still want to have a _real _picnic sometime soon."

"Mkay," Katara said, "Maybe the weather will be better tomorrow."

Aang grinned, picking up the blanket on the floor next to him and wrapped it around the both of them. He kissed the top of her head gently as she leaned against his shoulder, closing her eyes. "The thunder sucks," he said, "But the sound of rain is pretty nice to listen to."

"Mhm, it is," Katara agreed. "See, being stuck in the rain isn't always so bad, is it?"

Aang chuckled as he nuzzled her head gently, closing his eyes along with her. "I guess not."


	2. Breathe

_Day 2: Breathe_

_This is definitely a dark take on the prompt "breathe". Hope you like this! (Let's all give Aang a hug, yeah?)_

* * *

"I'm here Aang. I'm here."

The anniversary of the Air Nomad genocide usually left Aang a sobbing mess, but for some reason, this year was particularly bad. Perhaps it was because this year, it was following shortly after all the drama and attacks in Cranefish Town, and Aang's stress and anxiety had been at a high for weeks now.

So Katara had found herself tonight, on the floor, holding a hysterical Aang to her chest. His fingers clutched tightly to her shirt, which he was also staining with his tears. Katara didn't care, though, she was only concerned with helping her boyfriend feel better.

"K-Katara—I—," he choked out, struggling to find his voice or catch his breath.

"Shh...I've got you, sweetie," Katara whispered to him. She didn't try to tell him that it was okay, because it wasn't. She just let him cry and cry until he would cry himself out.

She was alarmed when Aang pulled back from her slightly, gasping desperately for air, clutching at his chest. "Okay, okay—," Katara said. "You need to breathe, Aang. Just take a breath."

"I—can't!"

"Yes you can, sweetie. You can."

She cupped his cheeks in her hands, bringing her face close to press her forehead against his. Aang couldn't quite meet her gaze, and opted for squeezing his eyes shut instead. "Shhhhhh. I've got you. You're okay. But you need to breathe."

It took a few minutes of shushing and calming him gently, but Aang finally managed to take a few deep breaths, interrupted by a couple of hiccups. Katara kept stroking his face with her cheeks, occasionally kissing him on the nose. "I know it's hard to calm down from an anxiety attack," she murmured. "C'mere." She pulled him back into her, letting him nuzzle her shoulder. He couldn't seem to stop hiccuping for several minutes. Katara continually rubbed his back, offering him as much comfort as she could. Aang simply let himself be held by her for the rest of the night.


End file.
